transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Manga Continuity - Generations
UNOFFICIAL (JAPANESE) MANGA CONTINUITY Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. Notes, order and dates speculative Note: Previous events are the same as the cartoon continuity up to the beginning of the Headmasters cartoon series. 2011 Optimus Prime dies and Hotrod becomes Rodimus Prime once again. Blaster is rebuilt as Twincast. Soundwave is re-built as Soundblaster. Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#1 The Monsterbots debut. The Great decisive battle on planet Beast! COMIC BONBON Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#2 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#3 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#4 Headmasters TEREBI BOOK Punch debuts. Headmasters VIDEO GAME Cybertron explodes. Rodimus Prime, Kup and Blurr leave. Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#5 Ultra Magnus is killed. Then Galvatron is buried under tons of ice. The Clones debut. The dinosaur combiner tapes debut.'' Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#6 2012 Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#7 The Targetmasters: Pointblank, Crosshairs and Sureshot, Duocons and spare heads debut. The Decepticons are defeated and leave Earth Headmasters Comic TELEVIS 87-88#8 2016 Gods? Devils? The Pretenders TELEVIS 88#1 Headmaster juniors are born TELEVIS 88#2 Destined confrontations, the children of good and evil TELEVIS 88#3 Enter on the stage. The name of the saviour is Ginrai TELEVIS 88#4 Burn supersoul. The new commander - Super Ginrai TELEVIS 88#5 The battle begins - The united space troop TELEVIS 88#6 Powermaster Ginrai's amazing supergod combination TELEVIS 88#7 The Earth family of good and evil TELEVIS 88#8 The Decepticon's great counter attack TELEVIS 88#9 Live? Die? The desparate super god combination TELEVIS 88#10 Great turnaround! Autobots TELEVIS 88#11 2017 Masterforce COLOURING BOOK The Sparkabots and spare engines debut. The birth of the super life forms TELEVIS 88#12 2025 ' Magnificent, our friend - Starsabre TELEVIS 89#1 Great turn around - Starsabre TELEVIS 89#2 Leozack rumbles violently TELEVIS 89#3 Warriors of love - Starsabre TELEVIS 89#4 Battle scene TELEVIS 89#4 Watch out Jean. Hurry Starsabre TELEVIS 89#5 The star of friendship - Jean and Starsabre TELEVIS 89#6 Box BOX 1989 JAPANESE ''Greatshot & Mega Pretenders debut. The strongest partners - the combination of victory TELEVIS 89#7 Mighty Victory Sabre TELEVIS 89#8 Shine - the firestars of victory TELEVIS 89#9 Heroic - the victory war TELEVIS 89#10 '''2??? Zone Project Story CATALOGUE Zone TOY COMMERCIAL The New Warrior- Dai Atlas TELEVIS #1 Zone Story: Birth of the Powered Masters!! CATALOGUE Air patrol, Construction patrol and Race track patrol debut. Landshaker & Skyhyper debut. Overload, Erector, Roughstuff & Flattop debut. Roadfire & Metrotitan debut. Artwork MULTI-FORCE BOX 2??? Rodimus Prime returns and reverts back to Hot Rod. Box1 JAPANESE BOX And Now, the Legendary Hero is Resurrected!! CATALOGUE The Battlestars TELEVIS #1 Box2 JAPANESE BOX 1: Move Sixliner in on the Microcarrier! TELEVIS 2: Trio Combination, Battlestar Attack! TELEVIS Take Down Dark Nova CATALOGUE 2??? The Six-bot Merging Aerial Warrior Sixwing Appears! TELEVIS New Decepticon Assault! Road Force vs Jet Force TELEVIS The Decepticons Massive Attack On Earth TELEVIS Great Victory by the Autobot Scram-Combination! TELEVIS Artwork MULTI-FORCE INSTRUCTION BOOKLET ???? The Autobots and Decepticons have been replaced by the Maximals and Predacons respectively. '' ''There are no stories to show the following events. Firstly there is the ‘Beast Wars 1’ battle between Optimus Primal and Megatron. If an original manga series had been made the cast would have been: Optimus Primal (bat), Tigatron, Cheetor, Polarclaw, Rhinox, Wolffang, Dinobot, Rattrap, Razorbeast vs Megatron (crocodile), Black Arachnia, Tarantulas, Buzzsaw, Waspinator, Scorponok, Snapper, Terrosaur, Iguanus, Insecticon, Shadow Panther (as shown on the back of the box). Optimus Primal and Megatron would then have upgraded to their Ultra bodies. Then Airazor and the Egg Beasts appear. ???? Getting ahead TELEVIS #1 The next stage of battle advances to the Second War... ...Beast Wars, Transform!" CATALOG The Maximal Brainwashing Operation BEAST WARS II STRONGEST PLAYING BOOK Beast wars 2 BOOK #1 Beast wars 2 BOOK #2 Demolish the Superdreadnought Tank! COMIC BOM BOM #1 Infiltrate the Mystery Island! COMIC BOM BOM #2 Free the Captured Matrix! COMIC BOM BOM #3 Anglosmois hoard TELEVIS #2-3 Maximal de bergerac TELEVIS #4 Realize the Forbidden Love! COMIC BOM BOM #4 Make a Surprise Attack on the Super Weapon Base! COMIC BOM BOM #5 Enter the kangaroo TELEVIS #5 The Cyborg kid TELEVIS #6 Recover the Bonds Lost! COMIC BOM BOM #6 The Coming of Nemesis TELEVIS #7 All Hands, Make a Special Attack on the Evil Planet! COMIC BOM BOM #7 Win the Battle of Light and Darkness! COMIC BOM BOM #8 Beast wars II The End TELEVIS #8 ???? Then a cataclysm occurs on Earth’s past and many characters die. Aftermath TELEVIS Protoform X TELEVIS Code of Assassin TELEVIS Web of deceit TELEVIS Future ends now TELEVIS Unity TELEVIS Somehow Optimus Prime and Megatron are repaired. The Maximals and Predacons then return to their own time. ???? The Beast Wars "Neo" Begin!!! COMIC BOM BOM #1 Beast Wars Neo prologue TELEVIS #1 The Five rookies COMIC BON BON #2 The Rookies TELEVIS #2 Seven capsules COMIC BON BON #3 World is hollow TELEVIS #3 100000000000 grains of sand COMIC BON BON #4 Crisis of Infinite clones TELEVIS #4 Beast Wars Neo BOOK Survivor, Mach Kick, Sharpedge and Bump debut. Killerpunch and Bazooka debut Brochure BEAST WARS NEO Fight to the death: twenty thousand meters in the sky COMIC BON BON #5 The World ash TELEVIS #5 Break through. The polar bear raging claw fist SPECIAL To Jellyfish with love - cry out Stampy blade SPECIAL Jailbreak! Graviton Prison SPECIAL A battle fought alone COMIC BON BON #6 The Great old one TELEVIS #6 Doublecross COMIC BON BON #7 Chaos Master TELEVIS #7 Return to Zero COMIC BON BON #8 Our darkest hour TELEVIS #8 What became of the five SPECIAL Category:Fan Fiction